


Of Space and Legends

by citiesAlight



Series: Of Space and Legends Universe [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Space, Human/Troll Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citiesAlight/pseuds/citiesAlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2134, an alien race called trolls invaded Earth, forcing the human population into slavery in just nine short years. For nearly a century, mankind could do nothing as the population dwindled until the fateful day the rebellion decided to make its move, relying on the special abilities of a crossbreed called Hybrids to push back the troll forces. With Earth now on the offensive, it was time to make them pay, a single word whispered on the wind.</p><p>"Rise up."</p><p>The year is 2413. Your name is John Egbert. You are 13 years old and you are being sent off to war.</p><p>On hiatus until my computer is fixed (after being broken for nearly a year now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Space and Legends

You're sitting in your seat, eyes squeezed shut as you take deep, even breathes. Around you are other kids your age, fidgeting in their seats as a tense silence fills the shuttle. No one speaks as the pilot's voice crackles over the speakers, telling everyone to buckle up because you'll be departing from the moon base in a few short minutes.

You think about your dad, hugging you—possibly for the last time—outside the ship on Earth that was going to take you to the moon. He was trying not to cry, whispering how proud he was of you, that you were a strong, young man. He told you that he loved you as his gripped tightened before he released you, allowing the guards to escort you away. You didn't realize tears were running down your cheeks until someone handed you a tissue and told you everything would be alright.

The shuttle rumbles to life, lifting off the platform and taking you to your destination, one you may not return from. Somewhere, someone lets out a sob and just like that, the silence is shattered. Kids start crying, hushed whispers spreading across the group as this situation, this nightmare, becomes real. You are headed towards a spaceship where you would be assessed for any special abilities, then trained to fight and die in a war against an enemy you knew next to nothing about.

The date is June 20, 2413. Your name is John Egbert. You are 13 years old and you are being sent off to war.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a few years since I published anything so I apologize for any mistakes or OOCness. In addition, there may be long pauses between updates as my muse has been dead for a long time and I have to force myself to write. Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are welcomed and appreciated.  
> ~cA


End file.
